War and Love
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Ketika tidak ada niat sedikit pun melihat kekasih hati dibayang-bayangi kematian tapi justru dialah yang melibatkan diri menantang maut. Ino terseret dalam perang tidak berkesudahan. Ino tidak ingin perang, ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menginginkan perang. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**War and Love**** ©D****.B. Winn**

**Rating : ****T**

**Genre : ****Romance; Hurt/Comfort; Little bit crime**

**Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung; ****alur kecepetan; typo everywhere****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**War and Love**

"Sas, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Tanganku refleks menggenggam tangannya yang sudah dijangkiti tremor seharian penuh. Pria itu kaku sekali. _Onyx_nya berubah kelam, menyimpan durja teramat banyak sampai ingin melahap kegelapan hidup-hidup.

"Percaya diri sekali!"

Di luar dugaan, ia justru mendepak tanganku. Membangkitkan sakit akibat patah tulang jauh hari. Aku meringis. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia bangkit lalu dengan getaran hebat di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa amunisi yang berserakan.

"Sasuke, jangan..."

Aku sengaja bergumam. Takut kalau tanganku harus patah lagi karena salah bicara dengan orang sakit macam Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa duduk diam menyaksikan. Ransel besarnya diisi banyak senjata tajam. Tidak cukup, ia menjejalkan sisanya ke ransel milikku. Aku meneguk ludah, rupanya perang masih berlanjut.

Sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya Konoha porak-poranda. Gedung-gedung bertingkat diruntuhkan, rumah-rumah kayu dibakar, listrik padam, dan orang-orang menghilang. Entah hilang karena diculik atau karena dihilangkan nyawanya. Konoha seketika menjadi tempat suram penuh duka.

Dua kelompok mafia yang menjaga desa kaya raya ini memutuskan perang setelah kertas kesepakatan kerjasama ada yang melanggar. Entah siapa yang menghianati siapa. Semua bersih keras saling tuduh. Tidak ada yang ingin menurunkan sedikit ego untuk mencari secercah kebenaran. Orang-orang mafia memang bebal, barbar semua. Bukannya bicara baik-baik, malah memilih mengangkat senjata. Dua kelompok yang bersahabat karib seketika pecah. Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan banyak anggotanya. Persis sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kemarin hampir kehilangan nyawa juga.

Perang keduanya tidak hanya menghabiskan sumber daya tapi juga korban jiwa. Bukan hanya mereka-mereka yang tergabung dalam kelompok, tapi juga orang-orang awam yang tidak tahu-menahu duduk perkaranya. Bagiku, perang ini membuat neraka untuk semuanya. Entah kapan aku akan terseret masuk juga. Rasanya tidak siap. Tapi, mencintai Sasuke Uchiha berarti harus siap dijemput kematian kapan saja. Kadang, menjadi kekasih bos mafia tidak selalu menempatkanku dalam keadaan aman sentosa.

Ah, aku sudah kalah duluan. Mentalku terlanjur hancur tak bersisa. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kriminalitas. Perang arogan ini membuat jantungku berdetak kesetanan setiap detiknya. Sudah beberapa kali aku mendapatkan luka memar di tubuh. Kemarin, aku bahkan menjadi saksi hidup Sasuke nyaris mati dipenggal samurai. Untung saja punggungnya yang kena tebasan. Ah, bukan keberuntungan yang membahagiakan. Ia meringis, meronta-ronta menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku menggeleng, membuyarkan reka adegan tempo hari. Rasanya merinding jika harus kembali ke medan perang. Aku belum siap mati, belum siap kehilangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita tidak sembunyi saja... selamanya... di sini..." Sial! Suaraku berubah getir.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari bersembunyi selamanya?" Di luar dugaan, Sasuke merespon.

"Lantas apa yang kau dapatkan dari berperang selamanya?"

Aku berani menantang irisnya. Kupandang lekat-lekat agar ia tahu bahwa _onyx_nya bukan satu-satunya yang menyimpan duka. Agar ia tahu bahwa teduhnya _aquamarine_ku tidak berarti aku kuat.

"Bukan selamanya, hanya sampai kita menang." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Memangnya kapan kita akan menang? Tidak jelas, bukan? Lalu apa gunanya jika kau mati sebelum menang? Atau jika aku..."

"Ino cukup!" Sasuke menghardik. Tangan kekarnya membekap mulutku. Aku menggigitnya.

"Sasuke, tidak ada yang dihasilkan perang ini selain kematian."

Ia menggeleng. Dasar keras kepala! Sakit jiwa! Keparat! Khayalan tentang langit biru tanpa asap sirna sudah. Tidak akan ada gubuk kecil berdiri kokoh di atas taman bunga. Tidak akan ada kaki yang bahagia menginjak rerumputan hijau. Tidak akan ada dahaga yang hilang meneguk jernihnya sungai. Tidak akan ada dua insan yang mengikatkan diri untuk mencicipi semua itu. Tidak akan ada. Harapanku sirna.

Cairan bening merembes turun membuat peranakan sungai di pipi. Ini kali terakhir aku menangis. Punggung Sasuke sudah hilang dilahap gelapnya malam. Entah kapan akan kembali. Barangkali tidak untuk kembali. Atau aku yang tidak mungkin kembali. Lagi-lagi suara tembakan mengintimidasi. Perang memang susah disudahi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana yang teramat tidak jelas ini wkwk, Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw. ****Saya mohon maaf atas**** judul yang sangat tidak sesuai,**** semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak****, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya****. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**** Jejak dari kalian sangat membahagiakan. Salam.**


End file.
